roblox_tower_battles_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Endless Mode/New Enemies
'Description' These are the new enemies that appear in Endless Mode. Feel free to add more, but make sure it has a good description with average grammar. Also, do not make bosses here, there is a page for that. (Also no inappropriate zombie names or description, including swear words) 'Newcomers' *Sick (50 HP, uses an ability that throws up on a random tower, which makes the tower stunned for a few seconds) *TEH HAT (10 HP, incredibly fast, faster than the Golden Zombie but doesn't make the "DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT" sound effect, normal but wears Planet3arth's current hat) (spawns rarely) *Metal (Weaker than its normal version, but it has more immunities) *Plump (20 HP, explodes into a speedy upon dying) *Hollow (100 HP, immune to bullets attack, a weaker ghost) *Disease (50 HP, immune to all effects) *Bloat (58 HP, Throws up on a random tower stunning it for 10 seconds when dies it explodes and towers around the explosion gets stunned for 30 seconds) *Boss Healer (35 HP, runs extremely fast, sometimes throws a potion to heal mini-bosses, bosses, super-bosses, and uber-bosses. Heals 10 HP for MiniBosses, 100 HP for Bosses, and 1000 for super bosses and uber Bosses. And, appears when Mini, Normal, Super, and Uber Bosses, spawns upon wave 100+ and sometimes throws a Medpack to heal max health for minibosses/bosses, 50% for super bosses, and 10% for uber bosses) *Thief (95 HP, Average speed, steals up to 10 of random towers' guns, runs fast when reaching 5 islands, very fast when reaching 10 islands, extremely fast when reaching 15 islands, unimaginable fast when reaching 20 to 50 islands, and incredibly fast when reaching 60 to 95 islands , has a 25% chance of reaching the end) *Spider Runner (33 HP, Incredibly Fast speed, plays spiderman theme from the 1960s when enters) *Exploder (100 HP, Astonishing Fast, plays creeper sound when entering and creeper explode when reaching the end or losing all of its health, stunning towers for 1 minute) *Forceshield (250 HP, has a shield that is immune to almost everything except DJ, Laser attacks, Explosions, Wonder Weapon Tower's wonder weapons, and God Towers' main beam, the shield will be destroyed upon 150 hits, making the zombie with 100 HP left) *Ninja (75 HP, Very Fast, can use its Katana to deal 10 damage to spawning towers, will throw Ninja Stars at the Patrol's wheels to stun it permanently until it dies, can also jump on a vehicle like a tank, sometimes it goes invisible for 10 seconds and increases speed to extremely fast, and sometimes it puts a sticky bomb on a vehicle like Stryker and then it will explode after 10 seconds) *Radar Disabler (45 HP, Mediocre speed, every 10 seconds it will throw 2 smoke grenades that will stun towers for 1 minute and disable their radar for 2 minutes (When a Spawning Tower is hit with the grenade, it will only get stunned for 1 minute), after it throws them its speed becomes extremely fast for 10 second) *Ghost Necromancer (100 HP, fast speed, summons 10 ghosts once per 30 seconds, it cannot be hurt by physical attacks) *Leaper (50 HP, extremely fast, can jump and skip 10 spawned troops/1-3 patrols/strykers/ 1 zed) *Death Angel (100 HP, incredibly fast, it will fly only when there are more than 25 spawned soldiers) *Barricade (250 HP, mediocre speed when the barricade is broken it will have an average speed for the Muscled Normal, fast for the muscled speedy, and slow for the muscled slow, the barrier they carry is immune to most of the things except explosions, phasers, laser guns, tripwire tower, and God Tower main beam) *Reviver (100 HP, extremely fast, will revive anything except servants, final, true final, and ultimate final boss types, it will revive 100% of the health to enemies, zombified towers, mini-bosses, bosses, and super bosses, it will revive 50% of the health to uber bosses, hidden bosses, and 0000000 bosses, can also revive itself) *Electrifier (90 HP, unimaginable fast (normal after 10 seconds of entering the map), will use its electrified staff to stun towers for 10 seconds, can also stun jeeps, tanks, strykers, and zeds for 30 seconds) *Effectmancer (100 HP, normal, can summon a rush of 5 Buff, Nerf, and Change every minute) *Buff (10 HP, incredibly fast, will buff all of the zombies' stats except Zomking, The Guardian Angel, and TBA) *Nerf (10 HP, incredibly fast, will nerf all of the towers' stats except god towers) *Change (10 HP, incredibly fast, will change all of the game's stats) *Crasher (250 HP, Astonishing fast/fast after hitting a vehicle, will charge until it hits a vehicle, killing the vehicle instantly upon crashing into it, the shield has 150 HP and the zombie itself has 100 HP, the shield can be damaged only by lasers, and it will no longer have the shield upon 100 hp is left/crashing into a vehicle) *Zombie Gunner (50 HP, Above Average, has an M16 that will shoot at random towers and stun them for 10 seconds/take 10 health points, will shoot once every 5 seconds on a random tower, shoots 10 times before reloading) *Speedy Gunner (45 HP, Extremely Fast, has 2 MP5K that will shoot at random towers and stun them for 10 seconds/take 10 health points, will shoot once every 5 seconds on a random tower, shoots 10 times before reloading) *Heavy Zombie Gunner (90 HP, Mediocre Speed, has a M249 that will shoot at random towers and stun them for 10 seconds/take 50 health points, will shoot once every 3 seconds on a random tower, shoots 10 times before reloading) *Heavy Z-Minigunner (95 HP, Unimaginable Fast, has a Death Machine that will shoot at random towers and stun them for 30 seconds/take 100 health points, will shoot once every 10 seconds on random tower, shoots 25 times before reloading) *( Note: each of the endless shooters appears once every 5 waves) *Negative Normal (100 HP, Normal Speed, acts like a normal but with negative radar (note: credit goes to WorthlessOT for creating the idea)) *Negative Speedy (100 HP, Fast Speed, acts like a speedy but with negative radar) *Negative Slow (100 HP, Slow Speed, acts like a slow but with negative radar) *Negative Necromancer (500 HP, Slow Speed, acts like a necromancer but with negative radar and summons 3 negative gunners every minute) *Negative Ghost (250 HP, Average Speed, acts like a ghost but with negative radar) *Negative Gunner (100 HP, Same as the zombie gunner but with a SIG552 that stuns towers for 10 seconds/take 25 health points and shoots 10 times before reloading + a negative radar) *( Note: each of the negative enemies appears once every 3 waves) *Undead Police1 (250 HP, Fast Speed, has a SPAS12 that shoots once every 3 seconds and stun towers for 15 seconds/takes 25 health points from towers, also has a shield that protect the zombie and deflects attacks from towers, can only be damaged by lasers) *Undead Police2 (500 HP, has a XM1014 and that's the only different between its first version) *Rocket Shielder (500 HP, slow speed at phase 1/extremely fast at phase 2, has a rocket shield that has 400 HP and shoots a rocket that kills spawning towers/stun towers for 1 minute. At Phase 2, it will use 2 knives to stun random towers for 10 seconds/instakill barracks) *Raider (500 HP, extremely fast at phase 1/average at phase 2, has an AK47 that stuns towers for 10 seconds/take 30 health points, shoots 5 times once per 3 seconds, it rides a wolf with 300 health at phase 1. At Phase 2, it will have 2 ak47 and it functions the same as phase 1 shooting) *Colossal (500 HP, slow speed at phase 1/fast speed at phase 2, will use its hammer to smash and instakill spawning towers/stun towers for 1 minute. When reaching 250 health, it will throw its super slow on its back, it's hammer ability is much strong and now stun towers for 3 minutes) *Demonic Undead (750 HP, fast speed, summons zombies called Porsalos, Mexus, and Carlonasus) *Porsalos (750 HP, fast speed) *Mexus (750 HP, fast speed) *Carlonasus (750 HP, fast speed) *Doom Robot (750 HP, above average speed at phase 1/very fast at phase 2, shoots 2 rockets once every 30 seconds to stun towers for 1 minute/instakill spawning towers. At Phase 2, it can fly and when it attacks it goes super high and launches its 7 beams that stuns towers for 1.5 minutes/instakill spawning towers) *Elemental Guardians (These are the final enemies of endless mode, will be added this week) *Devil's Guardian (400,000 HP, extremely slow speed) *The Devil (1,500,000 HP, incredibly slow speed, has multiple stunning abilities) New Hard Mode Enemies * Europa - (250,000 HP, extremely slow. Spawns after Io.) * Io - (250,000 HP, extremely slow. Spawns after Callisto.) * Callisto - (300,000 HP, extremely slow. Spawns after Ganymede.) * Ganymede - (450,000 HP, extremely slow.) * Zeusplanet - (750,000 HP, extremely slow. Has multiple stunning abilities.) * Neptune's Knight - (500,000 HP, extremely slow. Immune to fire, and has one stunning ability.) * Neptunia - (1,750,000 HP, incredibly slow. Immune to fire, and has multiple stunning abilities.) * Farlander - (2,500 HP, slow, appears in groups.) * Fallout - (25,000 HP, very slow, has a splash attack ability.) * Elemental Void - (5,000,000 HP, incredibly slow. Has multiple elemental abilities and can summon the Elemental Guardians.) * Reaper - (1,000,000 HP, extremely slow, has one attacking ability.) * The Executioner - (75,000 HP, slow, has multiple attacking abilities.) * The Devil's True Form - (10,000,000 HP, unimaginably slow, has multiple attacking abilities.) * The Fallen One - (50,000,000 HP, cannot move. Has a 1/10,000 chance to appear on waves with consecutive 6's, like Wave 66 or 666.) New Molten Mode Enemies * Lava * Molten Warrior - (150 HP, below average speed.) * Flame Lunatic - (500 HP, very fast speed.) * Smoke Ninja - (500 HP, radar required, normal speed.) * Death Fahrenheit - (10,000,000 HP, unimaginably slow, has multiple stunning abilities. The main boss of this mode.)